


New Beginnings

by starksnack



Series: Stony Week 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Whipped Cream, but not naughty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Pepper and Rhodey convince Tony to go to Sam Wilson's graduation party. Steve is gonna be there.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I graduated today. So that's wack.  
> \- Kait <3

“C’mon Tones,” Rhodey begged from where he was stretched across Tony’s bed. He was dressed in his suit, navy blue hugging his shoulders as he buttoned his cuffs. “It’ll be fun.”

Tony paused from where he was zipping up Pepper’s dress to shoot his best friend a glare. “Why do we have to go to Sam Wilson’s graduation party when we can stay at home, eat pizza, and play video games?”

Pepper tipped her head to the side, considering as he finished zipping up her gown. Tony helped her sit down at his desk before sectioning off her hair and beginning to Dutch braid it into a crown around her head.

“I’ll do your tie for you,” Rhodes bargained moving to sit on his desk where Pepper looked up at him. When Tony just shot him an incredulous look he sighed, exchanging an inscrutable look with Pepper. “Steve is going to be there.”

Tony hesitated, pinning up Pepper’s fiery curls and stepping back to admire his handiwork. Maybe playing dumb would work. “Who’s Steve?”

Rhodey just rolled his eyes as Tony pulled his black gown over his dark red suit, adjusting the ridiculous, pointy cap on his head.

“Steve? Oh you know, just the guy you’ve been pining over since freshman year.” Pepper shot Tony and encouraging smile, standing from the chair and smoothing down her wine coloured dress. He watched her as she moved across the room to Tony’s closet, pulling out her matching black gown. “I think we should go.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony shrugged. “It’s not even like it will matter if he likes me back, I’m moving to Boston for college anyway.” 

Rhodes smirked in a way that screamed checkmate as he stood up to grab Tony’s tie off the dresser. “Steve’s going to Boston College to study art.”

“So, I assume this means we’re going to the party?” Pepper adjusted her cap on her head, moving the tassle to the right side and out of her face. Her brown eyes were laughing as Tony fumed, letting Rhodey knot his tie.

“Yeah okay, we can go.”

***

Within the first fifteen minutes of the party, Rhodey had ditched Tony to sit on Sam Wilson’s lap and talk about how they were both planning on going into the army. After watching them moon over each other for a couple minutes, Tony escaped to the kitchen to sulk. He didn’t want any of the beer, warming on the countertop so he turned to the fridge, digging around until he found some whipped cream to empty into his frowning mouth.

Tony was happy he had ditched his cap and gown in the car because the house was like a sauna. With his whipped cream and frozen water bottle, Tony pushed open the door to the backyard to stand out on the deck. The summer breeze was like a cooling balm as he stood there, letting it ruffle his hair. There was a swinging chair that Tony immediately claimed, stretching out with a contented sigh. He opened his mouth, depressing some more whipped cream onto his tongue.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to be out here.”

Tony turned, his breath leaving him in a gasp as he came face to face with the paragon of perfection that was Steve Rogers. He was wearing a blue dress shirt that brought the ocean to his eyes, light brown pants clinging to his thighs like they were painted on. Tony swallowed, almost choking on his mouthful of cream. 

“I’m sorry what?” Tony blinked a couple of times trying to remember anything that wasn’t the man in front of him.

Steve shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. “I won’t tell Sam. As long as you scoot over.”

Tony allowed Steve some room on the swing, tipping his head back to look up at the blanket of stars stretched over them. It was quiet between them, but not uncomfortable as Tony allowed himself to relax. “Whipped cream?”

He offered the can and Steve nodded, taking some from him and squeezing some into his mouth with a hum. He messily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, lips glossy white as his tongue darted out to clean them off.

“Do you have a favourite constellation?” Steve’s voice was low, sending shivers down Tony’s spine as he spoke.

“Lyra.” Tony whispered back, too scared to talk loudly and break the calm peace between them/ Tony tipped his head forward to smile at Steve, drunk on the sea of his eyes without having taken a sip of alcohol. “What about you?”

“Perseus.” Steve pointed him out in the sky, Tony nodding as he followed Steve’s gaze. A noble constellation. “So,” Steve turned to give Tony his full attention, fingers twisting nervously in front of him. “I heard you were going to MIT in the fall and I’m going to Boston College so I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime?”

“Coffee?” Tony’s brows furrowed.

“Yeah,” Steve’s gaze darted away and back, ping ponging as though he didn’t know where to look. “I don’t know anyone else there and it’s always good to see a familiar face in a new city.”

“I would love that.” Tony replied, a grin stretching across his face.

Steve’s shoulders relaxed as he returned Tony’s smile, looking absolutely beautiful in the warm summer. “Sweet, I’ll text you?”

“It’s a date,” Tony blurted, his eyes widening as he processed what had just came out of his mouth. A blush raced across his face, cheeks flushed.

Steve leaned forward, pressing a cute kiss to his cheek. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
